Midnight
by twilightsagalover28
Summary: What happens when Renesmee goes street racing and wins...but the loser doesn't like that.
1. Taken

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- This idea has been playing around in my head for a couple of days so that means it's time to right it.

Midnight

Chapter 1- Taken

Renesmee

I looked out the tinted window of my yellow Corvette. To my left was an Aston Martin db9. It was sleek silver, the exact color and model my Dad wanted. There was only one car store in this tiny town and it only had one silver Aston Martin db9. Dad was going to buy it but he said a kid bought it three hours before him. He was pretty pissed about that.

To my right was…I don't even know what that piece of junk was but it probably was a fast car…back in the days.

"Ready!" A slutty girl called. She was decent for a human.

"Set!" I revved my engine.

"GO!" The girl screamed, waving a flag.

I pushed down the pedal slightly and took off, leaving both cars behind me. Damn, I loved the rush of street racing and the speed of my baby. I was nearing 100 mph and I hadn't even floored her yet.

A couple seconds later I heard the Aston Martin's engine behind me.

"Damn!" I muttered as he pulled in front of me.

I let him have his fun, letting him go a few yards in front of me. Then I floored the pedal and shot in front of him.

I kept the pedal floored until I reached the finish line. I turned around and stopped, facing the race.

About two minutes later the Aston Martin reached the finish line and four minutes later the piece of crap showed up.

I got out of my Corvette, walked towards the Aston Martin, and knocked on the passenger window.

A tall, muscular, brown haired guy got out of the car. He was hot but not as hot as my family or Jacob. His hair was short and he wore jeans and a tight blue t-shirt.

"Hello, beauty. I'm Devin. I didn't win the race but I'm glad you picked me to…hang out with, instead of the winner." Devin whispered seductively, leaning towards me.

"I am the winner." I replied simply

"W-w-wh-a-t-t?" Devin stammered

I just stared at him.

"I-I I lost to a girl?"

"Apparently I beat one." I smirked

"If I knew the kind of competition I was up against, I would've driven faster." Devin said

"Well once you give me the eight grand I won, then we can race again. And I want…your car when I win." I told him

"Fine, but when I win I want you to come home with me." Devin raised his eyebrows and handed me the cash.

"You know you're actually pretty hot." I licked my lips and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"No, let's race." I walked towards my car and stepped inside.

"Smart ass," Devin muttered but got into his car.

"Keys, keys, keys! Where are my freaking keys?" I mumbled

I ran my hands through my car, purse, and pockets. I didn't find my keys but I fingered a scrap of paper.

_Missing something?_It read in small print.

I jumped out of my car and walked briskly towards Devin's car.

"Give. Me. My. Keys." I used a threatening voice.

"I didn't take them." Devin answered innocently.

"I know it was your stupid entourage so give them back!" I yelled

"I guess if you don't have your keys you can't race." Devin started

"Your lucky I'm gonna win that car. If not I would have tore the door down."

"I guess you'll have to forfeit." Devin continued

I glared at him waiting for him to continue.

"And come home with me because I win if you forfeit." Devin finished

"When I win I want my keys back along with your car." I turned away and walked to my Corvette.

"How are you going to win without keys?" Devin called after me.

"I've known how to hotwire a car since I was three." I boasted

"Whoa, that's hot." Devin mumbled almost silently and slid into his car.

Technically I did learn how to hotwire cars when I was three. Aunt Rose taught me everything she knew about cars. Is was easier to learn from her because if I learned from Dad, I'd fall asleep with boredom and if I learned from Jacob, we would end up making out on top of someone's car.

Right now I'm twelve but I look sixteen or seventeen. I have light brown hair with bronze hints in it, which is long and slightly wavy.

I hotwired my Corvette in a minute and seven seconds! That was now my new personal record!

"Ready! Set! GO!" The same girl as before yelled.

I floored my Corvette right away and took off. I didn't have time to play silly games where Devin thought he would win.

After I won the race I waited three minutes before I could see the Aston Martin again. Then two more minutes for him to reach the finish line.

Hmm…maybe that car wasn't as fast as I thought. Eh…Aunt Rose could fix that.

I looked at my cars clock, it read 1:09 am. Shit! My Dad said to be home by midnight…oh well I was getting him a car.

I walked over to Devin.

"My…brother, Edward is gonna love his present." I teased

He didn't reply.

"And about those keys…" I held out my hand.

He looked up, to the right of my head, and smiled. He lifted up my keys in the air as if to drop them into my hands. He kept staring to the right of my head.

I turned around to see huge guy bash my head in with a guns barrel.

Everything went black.

* * *

A/N- HEY!!! I hope you like this story!!! Please review and read my other stories and add this story to favorites and alerts!!!!! Oh and don't forget to check out pictures on my profile!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28


	2. Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2- Home

Devin

"Nice job, Rex. Put her in the back of my car." I told Rex, my mechanic.

"Yes sir!" Rex answered and dragged the girl, that I never caught the name of, into the back of my Aston Martin.

"Take her ride back to my place." I instructed and tossed the Corvette's keys to Rex once he was done.

Lucky for me, the cops showed up while we were racing so the audience departed.

"But Dev, won't your parents be home?" Rex asked

"Nah, they're on a business trip." I waved the question off with my hand.

My parents always had business trips and I was frequently left home alone.

I drove home with Rex following me in the girl's Corvette.

When I got home I parked my car in the driveway and instructed Rex to park the Corvette in the garage. That way if anyone came by they wouldn't be suspicious.

"Help me take her to the couch." I grunted as I lifted up half of the girl's body.

"Aye eye, cap'in." Rex joked and took the other side of her.

We lightly tossed her on the couch and I started going through her purse, trying to find some type of identity, while Rex checked her pockets.

"Here is her license." Rex announced and handed it to me.

"Renesmee Cullen. She's a Cullen?"

"No wonder her Corvette's fast. I hear that her family has some of the best mechanics around." Rex replied gruffly

"She's a Cullen?" I said again

"Why are you so upset 'bout that?"

"I hate her brother, Edward because my girlfriend broke up with me because she wanted to go out with him." I snarled

"Haven't you seen Renesmee at school before?" Rex asked

"Nah, I'm a senior. She is sixteen, a sophomore."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I heard the buff one and the Indian, Emmett and Jacob, talk about her a lot and how she gives her parents hell and how feisty she is. Call in your boys for me." I told Rex

"Why?"

"If she gives her parents hell, she'll give me worse."

"You're right. I'll give you worse then hell…I'll give you me. And don't take that the wrong way." Renesmee said smugly though her voice was a bit hoarse.

* * *

A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!! Please, please, please, please review this story because I've been getting mixed reviews!!!!!!!! My reviewers say it is good (thnx) but my sis says it is boring and stupid!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!


	3. Three hours

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 3-Three hours

Alice

I frantically glanced at the clock, AGAIN! I had been looking at it since 1:26 am. As soon as the clock turned 3:00 am, I burst into Edward and Bella's room.

"What do you need, Alice!" Edward growled

I had run in on them making out.

"It's Renesmee!" I said frantically

"What about her?" Edward asked slightly concerned.

"She's three hours late!" I answered

"So…she's always late." Edward was starting to get pissed because I interrupted them.

"Yes, but not three hours! Maybe half an hour or an hour, but never this long. I think something happened to her! She would have at least called if she was this late!" I panicked

"Is Jacob here?" Edward asked

"Uh…yeah."

"Ok, come on. I need to talk to him."

We found Jacob in Emmett's room, playing Halo on Emmett's X-box 360.

"Do you know where Renesmee went?" Edward asked Jacob

"Uh…no…" Jacob lied

"Where. Did. She. Go?" Edward hissed

"She…went…um…uh…street racing…" Jacob winced waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Damn it! And you let her?!? That's the twenty seventh time this year and it's only June! She could get arrested or in an accident." Edward yelled

"Well, she hasn't got caught yet…or hurt…and she hasn't lost! Come on, she wins a lot of money and she has fun doing it." Jacob said

"Explain why she's three hours late, then. What happened? Hmm…she forget her way home?"

"Uh…no…"

"Exactly! Renesmee either got hurt or arrested! Come on let's go find her." Edward finished then gathered the rest of the family to help find Nessie.

* * *

A/N- **THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I GO ON HIATUS!! IT WILL BECOME PERMANENT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW OR SHOW ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T!!! Thank you!!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	4. High Point

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- Guess what?!?!?! This story is not on hiatus anymore!!! Thnx to EVERYONE who reviewed and thnx 4 ur support!!!!!!!! I was shocked to know tht you all actually liked this story!!!!!!!!!

**The anonymous reviewer under the title of **_**i like it**_** here is the answer to ur question………Yes they are vamps and werewolves here!!!!**

Chapter 4-High point

Renesmee

"Have you been conscious this whole time?" Devin asked

"Ha!" I gave a short laugh. "If I'd been conscious the whole time you would have been dead for trying to kidnap me." I stated

"You're sassy…I like that." Devin winked

"Ew…anyway…why did you take me?" I pretended to throw up.

"'Cause you're hot and I wanna have some fun." Devin whispered seductively.

"Me too." I smiled then pulled him towards me as I got off the couch.

I started kissing him and when he got out of the shock he started kissing me back. It was kinda nice but then he tried to stick his disgusting tongue in my mouth. That's when I remembered why I was kissing him.

I bit down on his tongue then kneed him in the crotch.

"Ow!! Fuck!! Damn that hurt!!!" Devin cursed

"Good!" I exclaimed then pushed him on the ground and started continuously kicking him in the nuts.

A few seconds later the big guy, Rex, grabbed me from behind and dragged me back. I didn't resist I just smiled evilly at Devin who was on the floor cursing.

"Damn! Holy mother fucker!! That bitch can kick!! I'm never gonna be able to have kids!! Damn, what's in her shoes?! Holy shit!" Devin groaned as I laughed manically.

Seeing Devin in pain was definitely the high point of the day!

* * *

A/N-**Sorry bout all the cursing!!! I'm just having a bad day!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND STUFF!!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	5. Transforming

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- I had a genius idea for this story, which explains why she can't run away because they are strong…

Chapter 5- Transforming

Renesmee

Devin's goon, Rex, threw me against the wall and I landed on the ground with a thud.

I winced in pain as Devin stood up and knelt down in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked once again just in different words.

"Some revenge." Devin spat.

I tried to get up but he just pushed me down again.

"Your little boyfriend can't save you _this time_."

Jacob! What did he mean by this time?

"What do you me-" But before I could finish Devin started…transforming?

Scales started sprouting all over his skin. Gills grew out of where his arms were. His clothes ripped off and he was suddenly on the ground looking like a grotesque lizard. A long beaver looking tail twitched from the back of him. He was sickly green then suddenly pus yellow and finally a mixture of brown and orange.

I shot off the ground instantly and tried to sprint away but I was stopped by Rex and a couple other large guys and thrown back against the wall.

"What are you!" I shrieked as I tried to move back farther from Devin…it. I couldn't, there was only wall behind me.

Its voice was like a hag's when it spoke. "I'm whatever your boyfriend made me." Devin hissed like he had to much tongue in his mouth. I could barely understand what he was saying.

"What? Jacob? He didn't do anything!"

"Let me tell you a little story, sweetheart." Devin said in his sickly nauseating voice, his hot yet cold breath against my ear.

All I could do was shudder.

"I used to be a werewolf. Just like Jacob and all your werewolf friends."

"How c-"

"Lemme tell my story." He ran his talons along my face lightly as if saying, 'If I press a little harder, you're dead.'

I gulped and he removed his talon like hands from my face and continued.

"Anyway, when you were a baby, you were growing so fast. I know you're half vampire. It's disgusting. All vampires are revolting."

"You're the one that's revolting! Go to-" I stopped myself after seeing the look on his face, his horrible sneer.

"Like I said, revolting. Well I tried to kill you. I had just turned into a werewolf and all of the old ones were all cozy with vampires. It's our job to kill them off, especially if they break the treaty but they wouldn't. Apparently the 'alpha' gave the bloodsuckers permission. I couldn't do anything! And it was all Jacob's fault. So I tried getting back at him by killing you but they stopped me. Jacob decided to turn me in to something else; we are shape shifters, kind of. It would change to be different animals every night so I would never be certain. Something went wrong with me trying to change so often and it started to be a mix of many animals and colors. Whatever I turn into in pretty much useless, I can't do anything but sit around.

"Here is where it gets worse. I imprinted on the most gorgeous werewolf ever, Leah. But after I became what I am now, she is repulsed by me. I lost the love of my life, being a werewolf, everything…because of you."

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean to but if it wasn't for Jacob I would be everything but this right now."

"Please! Don't hurt me." I pleaded

"I've been planning this, forever. I know you always go street racing. Do you think I bought the car your dad wants for no reason? Everything has been planned. And I'm finally ready to get my revenge. I've been waiting twelve years for this."

Devin brought his slimy arm against my neck so I could hardly breathe. Then he slowly brought his talons up to my neck and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

Suddenly the wait was lifted off of me and my eyes shot open. Devin was on the ground in front of me, gasping for air.

"I- Need- Water-" He gasped. I suddenly realized he was dying. He needed water to breathe because he was half fish or something.

Rex and the others ran out towards another room, probably the kitchen, to get him water.

I sprang up from the ground and sprinted out of the house.

Could I steal a car? No, I didn't have time to hot wire one. I dug my nails into a tire of some car, popping the tire. That would delay them some.

I kept running as fast as I could, leaving _my_ car behind. I could get it later.

I heard shouting from Devin's house and I just ran faster.

* * *

A/N- I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Alert, etc. I think I will update the story a bit more now that I have a different story line! PLEASE REVIEW! Read my other stories and vote on my poll!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


End file.
